


you have one new message

by displayheartcode



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-The Raven King, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Adam wakes up on the floor.





	you have one new message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fassmember](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fassmember).



> fassmember asked on my blog: Ronan/Adam “Shh, c’mere…”
> 
> Slight modification to prompt. This takes place post-bllb.

“For  _fuck’s_ sake, Parrish.”

Ronan’s voice floated somewhere, its sudden appearance cutting through the miasma like a well-honed knife. And somewhere, somehow, Adam clung to the voice like the lifeline it was, letting it bring him back to his body as if he was a man lost in tumultuous sea.

The scent of Cabeswater thinned around him, mist and green things and hot summer sun. Adam became slowly aware of his cheek pressed against the floor in a small puddle of water. The air buzzed in his good ear, his entire body prickled as his soul centered and expanded itself to its correct shape, and Ronan swearing loudly above him. 

“What the fuck?” Ronan demanded. He stood in a way that made him crisp against the backdrop of Adam’s apartment. From the sharp way he bared his teeth to the dangerous angle of his jaw and tense line of his shoulders, Ronan Lynch was every inch a weapon. “I leave you alone for ten  _Jesus-Mary-Joseph_ fucking minutes and you get all dead on me.” 

It was then Adam realized how wrong his surroundings looked. The light bled the wrong way from his window, the shadows stretched longer. 

 _How long was I under?_ he thought as he tuned out Ronan’s swearing (“What the  _fuck_ were you thinking you shit piece of—motherfucking fucker you  _fucking_ —"). The tarot cards he had used for the scrying clung to the warped floorboards. The scrying bowl had been knocked over from Ronan’s entrance. It, and Ronan’s particular loudness, had been enough to sever the connection. 

He was thankful no one had stabbed him this time. 

Ronan opened his mouth.

Adam raised a hand to silence him. “ _Shhh_ … Just c’mere…” 

Ronan lowered himself into a crouch, a rare look of raw concern filtered over his face. 

That was all before Adam rolled up to slug Ronan in the shoulder _._ “Check your fucking phone next time, Lynch.” 

Ronan guffawed. 


End file.
